Egao Tu sonrisa en mis ojos
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: Touya ha entregado sus poderes a Yue y un Yuki muy agradecido cuidad de el, pero al día siguiente cuando Touya despierta...


**|| Egao ~T_u sonrisa en mis ojos_~ ||**

* * *

  


**By: Fátima Gochi**

**_Yaoi/slash: Yukito+Touya_**

            El alba despuntaba, las mañanas eran la mejor hora para el, se sentía bien, algo cansado, pero bien.

Pensó en levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, se sentía débil, débil e indefenso. Miro a su alrededor, esa no era su casa, la cama a nivel de piso, las paredes estilo antiguo, esa casa era...

-**_Ya te has despertado, me alegro ¿Como te sientes?_**- una voz le hizo voltear en dirección a la puerta, donde un joven de platinada cabellera y ojos claros le miraba con ternura.

-**_Yuki, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar_**- dijo el joven de cabello oscuro mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo, pero sin ningún resultado.

-**_No intentes levantarte To-ya, aun estas débil por lo de ayer_**- se acerco Yukito a su mejor amigo, dejando a un lado la bandeja con comida que llevaba cargando, el otro se dejo recostar, intentando recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior, cerro los ojos y escena por escena apareció en su mente

/// -**_Yuki, yo estoy enterado de todo, tu tienes que_**...- dijo Touya

-**_¿Continuar con la filmación?_**- le interrumpió Yukito

-**_No es eso, escúchame... yo se muy bien que tu no eres un ser humano Yuki... por eso, no tienes que escondérmelo_**- dijo Touya acariciando la mejilla de Yuki, justo en ese momento, el cuerpo de Yuki comenzó a brillar, transformándose poco a poco en la silueta de un ser de larga cabellera platina y bellas alas blancas

-**_Finalmente te conozco, ¿Cual es tu nombre?_**- pregunto Touya

-**_Yue... Yukito... no quería que tu supieras nada al respecto, que el no es de origen humano, que el solo una identidad falsa... por esa razón, no tuve la oportunidad de aparecer frente a tus ojos_**- respondió Yue con tono melancólico

-**_Si no te hubiera conocido jamás te habría entregado algo especial_**- dijo Touya con una sonrisa

-**_Yukito solo me transmitió la angustia que tendrías si el desaparece_**- repuso Yue

-**_Así es_**- dijo Touya

-**_¿Sabes que es lo que podríamos hacer para remediar eso?_**- pregunto Yue sin dejar de mirar a Touya

-**_Por supuesto, si Yukito necesita poder para no desaparecer le entregare el mío_**- dijo Touya con melancolía

-**_Pero ya no podrás ver a tu madre cuando ella te visite_**- repuso Yue

-**_Es una desdicha que sea el único miembro que pueda verla, solo que cuando pierda mis poderes ya no tendré la oportunidad de salvar a Sakura cuando se encuentre en problemas... por eso, te pido que tu seas el que se encargue de ella_**- intervino Touya con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-**_No es necesario que te haga esa promesa, mi deber es protegerla sin importar que muera_**- respondió Yue

-**_¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! Si tu mueres Yuki también desaparecerá, protege a Sakura y has lo posible por cuidarte Yue_**- dijo Touya encarando a Yue

-**_Esa es la condición para que tú me brindes los poderes_**- pregunto Yue cruzando los brazos

-**_Si lo quieres llamar as_**- respondió Touya

-**_...Haré todo lo posible_**- dijo Yue dejando escapar un suspiro

-**_Lo sabía, tienes un gran parecido con Yukito... Por eso me gustas..._**///

Fue lo ultimo que pudo recordar... después de eso lo único que parecía venir a su mente era un leve "_Muchas gracias... se lo hubiera dicho antes de que se desmayara_"

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los color avellana de Yuki, sonrió, pero vio una profunda tristeza en el rostro del otro chico

-**_¿Que te ocurre?_**- pregunto logrando sentarse al fin

-**_Es que... por mí culpa es que estas así... si hubiera sido mas fuerte no estarías así de débil_**

Touya miro a Yuki con profundo cariño, a pesar de todo no cambiaba, y eso le alegraba

-**_No tienes porque ponerte triste, mientras tu estés bien, yo estaré bien_**- dijo sonriendo, lo cual provoco que el rostro de Yuki se tornara rojo

-**_To-ya..._**- susurro Yuki mientras indiscretas lágrimas escapaban de sus bellos ojos.

-**_No llores Yuki_**- Touya se acerco y abrazo el cuerpo de Yuki mientras susurraba en su oído "_No llores Yuki... mi Yuki_"

Al oír esto Yukito se estremeció un poco, pero recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Touya mientras respondía con un leve "_Mi querido To-ya_"

De pronto Yuki sintió como el abrazo se hacia mas débil, levanto el rostro y vio como Touya caía de espaldas

-**_¡Touya!_**- grito mientras lo sostenía

-**_No te preo-cupes Yuki... estoy bien... so-lo estoy cansado... es todo..._**

Yuki abrazo a Touya mientras una fuerte luz invadía el lugar, cuando se separo, Touya pudo ver que la silueta de su amado chico había desaparecido para dar lugar a la de un bello "ángel"

-**_Yue..._**

-**_Touya..._**

-**_Me alegro que ya estés mejor_**- dijo Touya con una bella sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Yue se sonrojara

-**_Creo... que no puedes continuar así-_**Yue respondió acercándose mas a Touya y "ocultando" sus alas

-**_¿A que te refieres?_**- pregunto el moreno un poco confuso

-**_Estas muy débil... así que te daré un poco de poder_**

-**_Pero tu..._**

-**_No hay problema_**- y al decir esto Yue abrazo a Touya, haciendo brillar ya no la insignia de Clow, sino la de Sakura bajo de ellos, fue por menos de un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que Touya recuperara fuerzas

-**_Gracias Yue_**- respondió Touya aun abrazado de el

-**_No tienes que agradecer_**- respondió Yue separándose un poco, pero antes que lograra ponerse de pie Touya alcanzo a tomarlo de los hombros

-**_¿Que ocurre?_**- pregunto Yue algo confuso

-**_Ocurre... esto_**- y sin más Touya posó sus labios sobre los de Yue, besándolo tiernamente, en un principio el de platinada cabellera no supo que hacer, pero a los pocos instantes estaba respondiendo el beso con vehemencia, disfrutando de la sensación embriagadora que los tersos labios y los fuertes brazos del otro chico le provocaban

-**_To-ya..._**- Suspiro Yue cuando los labios del moreno comenzaron a recorrer su cuello mientras que las calidas manos de su compañero se deshacían una a una de sus prendas

-**_Yue... mi Yue..._**- susurro Touya mientras mordisqueaba el oído derecho de Yue haciéndole cosquillas

-**_Creo... creo que... no es... conmigo... con quien deberías... estar_**- al decir esto Yue comenzó a brillar de nuevo y la figura de un Yuki semidesnudo la sustituyo

-**_Yuki..._**

-**_To-ya... yo..._**- comenzó Yuki, pero un rápido beso lo detuvo

-**_No digas nada... te amo... eso es todo lo que importa..._**

-**_Mi amado To-ya..._**- suspiro Yuki antes de comenzar a despojar a Touya de su camisa

Por su parte Touya retiraba las ultimas prendas que cubrían el bello cuerpo del chico bajo el, la persona a quien mas quería, la persona quien mas le importaba, Yuki se dejaba llevar por ese vaivén de sensaciones totalmente nuevas y desconocidas para el, nunca antes nadie lo había besado, nadie antes lo había tocado, todo eso lo había guardado para ese ser especial, esa persona que sería la mas importante en su vida... y esa persona estaba con el ahora, besándolo, abrazándolo, conduciéndolo por senderos llenos de sensaciones y sentimientos bellos y demasiado intensos como para ser igualados

Podía sentir como las manos de Touya recorrían ávida, aunque torpemente su cuerpo, pero eso solo era señal de que para el también era la primera vez... sabia que Touya ya había tenido una novia antes, pero estaba seguro que jamás compartió con ella mas que besos y abrazos, caricias inocentes de jóvenes enamorados

En cambio ahora estaba sobre el, trazando con su lengua caminos que con nadie mas podía inventar, trazando con sus manos senderos que demostraban el inmenso cariño que ambos compartían, por su parte el besaba su frente, su espalda, sus manos buscaban el contacto con esa piel que desde tiempo atrás deseaba sin ni siquiera saberlo. Era una lucha silenciosa, coronada solo por leves suspiros y gemidos que llenaban la habitación de Yuki, en un dulce canto que solo las personas enamoradas pueden crear

-**_Yuki... te amo tanto..._**-susurro Touya mientras su mano llegaba al la parte mas intima de su amante, haciéndolo estremecer al simple contacto

-**_Touya... aaammm Touya..._**- repetía Yuki, se sentía en el cielo, con Touya a su alrededor, llevándolo poco a poco mas cerca de la cima

De pronto Touya se detuvo y volvió a besar los dulces labios de Yuki, mientras se recostaba en la cama y jalaba a Yuki sobre el, dándole una clara señal que este entendió de inmediato

Esta vez fue Yukito quien descendió creando un sendero similar al que su amante había creado, brindándole caricias que mostraban todo el amor que las palabras eran imposibles de expresar, pronto llego a punto que había deseado y tomándolo entre sus labios provoco que Touya se sintiera en otro planeta

-**_Oohh... si... Yuki... Yuki..._**- se oía como Touya llamaba a su amado cada vez con mas fuerza, igualando la velocidad que su chico le prodigaba las caricias

Sin dudarlo demasiado y sin separarse de Touya, Yuki subió su mano a la boca de su amante y como si siguiera órdenes precisas comenzó a succionar los dedos con ternura, cual si fueran de dulce caramelo, a los pocos segundos Yuki retiro la mano y tras un leve "_iré despacio_" introdujo uno en el cuerpo de su amado

En un principio Touya sintió un leve dolor ante la intrusión que poco a poco se fue transformando en placer... un... dos... tres dedos y unos minutos bastaron para que Touya estuviera listo

-**_¿Puedo...?_**- pregunto Yuki, Touya con un leve asentir le dio permiso... pronto sintió como Yuki se posesionaba de su ser en la forma mas sublime que podía hacerlo, con los ojos entrecerrados alcanzo a ver como, con cada empuje, la silueta de Yuki brillaba un poco, tomado la forma de Yue por momentos, a veces solo era el cabello, otros las alas aparecían en la espalda de Yuki, algunas la transformación era completa... Touya no pudo más que sonreír para si... no estaba haciendo el amor con Yuki o con Yue, sino con ambos...

Podía oír como ambas voces llamaban su nombre casi al unísono... al igual que su voz llamaba por el de ambos

-**_Yuki... ooohhmmm... Yue si... Yuki..._**- repetía cada vez más cerca del cielo

-**_Touya... Touya... Touya... te amo..._**- Yuki y Yue gemían sin cesar mientras estaban al borde de la locura

Pocos segundos más bastaron para que ambos llegaran a la cúspide, entre promesas de amor y gemidos de placer

-**_Touya..._**- susurro Yuki con los ojos cerrados, quien descansaba en el pecho de su amado, acariciando vagamente su estomago con su diestra

-**_¿Mmmhh…?_**- pregunto Touya sin abrir los ojos, pasando su mano por el sedoso cabello de Yuki

-**_No, no es nada... solo... que... te am..._**- no pudo terminar, Touya lo había besado, silenciando cualquier cosa que Yuki estaba por decir

-**_No necesitas decirlo... yo también te amo_**

Yukito sonrió tiernamente mientras un atrevido bostezo escapaba travieso de sus labios

-**_Sshhh... duerme amor..._**- le dijo Touya mientras lo apoyaba de nuevo en su pecho, el sueño también se hacia presa de el

Lo ultimo que pudo recordar antes de caer vencido por Morfeo fue una leve luz y como una bella silueta de larga cabellera le susurrara un "_Te amo To-ya_" con una dulce sonrisa... y tan rápido como apareció regreso a ser Yuki... con ese bella sonrisa que conservaron las pupilas de Touya cuando fue arrastrado al mundo de los sueños.

**|| _FIN_||**

* * *

  


**Bien, ojalá y que les halla gustado este fic, es un bello one-shot que hice algún tiempo especialmente para Silv-chan y su pagina "Yaoi Dreams"**

**He decidido subirlo, porque me pareció muy lindo y quería compartirlo con tod@s los de FF.net, la casa que me vio nacer en lo que a fan fics respecta**

**Espero reviews gente bonita**

**SAYONARAAA!!**


End file.
